The Start of Justice and Avenging
by nugget86
Summary: When the world is in trouble, sometimes two groups of heroes are needed. A crossover between DC and Marvel Superheroes.


Hello everyone. This is my first attempt at a crossover and a story. Hope you enjoy. Any comments will be welcome.

 **Remote Research Facility, New Mexico**

Looking around him, Philip Coulson was pleased and annoyed that the evacuation was going well, the safety of the people of the SHIELD Faculty was the important thing, seeing the helicopter, he went over to greet him. As Director Fury and Commander Hill got off the helicopter, Agent Coulson said "Director Fury. Commander Hill. Welcome."

"How bad is it, Phil." Fury asked, knowing the situation was bad and needed his one good eye to tell him how much time they had.

Seeing how Fury had know that situation, Phil said with a tone of worry. "That's the problem, sir. We don't know."

Following Fury and Hill through the facility, Phil continued "Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hour ago."

Turning to Phil, Fury said with a tone of annoyment "NASA didn't authorize Selvig to test the Tesseract."

Shaking his head, Phil added "He wasn't testing it, he wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous advancement."

Hearing this, Hill said in surprise "It just turned itself on?"

Know that the situation was getting out of control, Fury need to get control again "What are the reading levels now?"

Answering, Phil said "Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered the evac."

Nick, pleased that his one good eye, had taken the initiative, said "How long to get everyone out?"

Phil giving his answer, said "Campus should be clear in the next half hour."

Nick, frowning at the answer, said in a commanding tone "Do better."

* * *

Giving Hill, her orders to get the phase 2 project equipment out of the facility, Fury continued down to the Tesseract room. Entering the room, one of the scientist said "Err.. Sir. You can't be..."

"Miss Saunders!" Selvig shouted to her. "Focus on getting the reactor under control. The Director has enough problems so focus on your own."

Walking over, Fury said "Talk to me, doctor."

Nodding, Selvig said with a calm tone as possible "Director. Welcome."

Not in the mood, Fury said "Is there anything we know for certain?"

"Tesseract is misbehaving." Selvig said in answer.

With a glare, Fury said "Is that supposed to be funny?"

Hoping to calm down Fury, Selvig said "No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's…misbehaving."

In a tone of sarcasm, Fury asked "How soon until you pull the plug?"

Shaking his head, Selvig said "She's an energy source. If we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level…"

"We've prepared for this, doctor. Harnessing energy from space." Fury said, wanting to know as much as possible with regards to what had gone wrong with phase 2.

Selvig said in an annoyed tone "We don't have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete. Now she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation."

Frowning at the casual way in which that had been said, Fury said "That can be harmful."

* * *

After speaking with Barton and hearing what he thought about the Tesseract, was shocked where he suddenly saw a portal start to open up and after a shockwave happening, a man appearing from where the portal was.

After the SHIELD agents surrounded him, in a stern tone, Fury said to the man who had come through "Sir, please put down the spear!"

Looking at the spear and then back at the people around him, with a wicked smile, Loki point his spear at Fury and Barton and fired at both of them forcing Barton to protect Fury. Taking advantage of this attack, Loki started to kill the SHIELD agents around.

Seeing a chance to get him, Barton got his gun and prepared to fire off as many shots as possible before getting close to try and kill him. However Loki got to him before he got a chance to hit him.

Grinning evilly, Loki stated "You have heart." Before using his spear and pressing the tip against his heart and turned his eyes first black and then glowing blue.

* * *

Entering the room, some more SHIELD agents with their guns at Loki. The lead agent shouted "Stand down or we will..ahh!"

Hearing the scream, Kendra looked behind her and saw that another woman in what could only be described as Roman or Greek armour, using two swords to kill the SHIELD agents.

Trying to defend some of the agents, Kendra grabs a pipe to hit the woman but when she tried to hit her, the woman was able to avoid being hit by her and got sword blade along one of her arms for her efforts. Grabbing her arm and dropping the pipe, Kendra was not prepared for what was coming.

"I am Artemis, daughter of the God, Ares!" the woman shouted, while grabbing her neck and looking at her attacker. "Who dares…?! You have heart." Before dragging her over to the man who using his spear, pressed the tip against her heart and turned her eyes first black and then glowing blue.

* * *

Horrified at what he saw how his people were being taken, Fury knew he needed to remove the Tesseract and get it away from these people as quickly as possible.

Sensing what was happening, Loki with an eerie calm, said "Please don't. We still need that."

Angry that he had gotten careless, Fury said "This doesn't have to get any messier."

Laughing, Loki said "Of course it does. We've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"And I am Artemis, formerly of the Island of Themyscira. I am the daughter of Ares, the Lord of Warfare. I have come with a message of joy for Man's World." The lady said with an evil smile.

Confused, Selvig said "Loki? Brother of Thor? Artemis? Themyscira?"

Ignoring Selvig's comments, Fury said "We have no quarrel with your people."

Frowning at the resistance of the new world being offered to this mortal, Loki said "An ant has no quarrel with a boot."

Not liking what he heard, Fury said in a questioning tone "You planning to step on us?"

Smiling and laughing, Artemis said "Only these who will not kneel to their gods and recognise their betters."

Continuing, Loki added "We come with glad tidings, of a world made free."

Now, very worried, Fury asked "Free from what?"

Loki said with a smile with what he show this mortal "Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart…" Showing the new world by using his spear on Selvig and pressing the tip against his heart and turned his eyes first black and then glowing blue. Continuing, Loki added "You will know peace."

Knowing that he need to delay them for as long as possible after what he saw and hear, Fury said "Yeah, you say 'peace', I kind of think you mean the other peace."

Hearing a beep, Kendra turned to a console and said in a neutral tone "My Lord, my Lady. We have a problem."

Looking up, Barton said "Sir, Madam. Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of raw material, he means to bury us."

Smiling, Fury said "Like The Pharaohs of Old."

"You dare?!" Artemis said in anger to this mortal who would try to end the New Age.

Looking at what Kendra had seen, Selvig added "They're right, the portal is collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical."

Sighing in annoyment at his stupidity in not turning this mortal, first, Loki looking at Barton, ordered "Drop him." Hearing this, Barton shot Fury without a moment's hesitation.

"Death is too good for this mortal." Artemis said before turning to Kendra and with an annoyed tone "Get the case."

* * *

Walking past Commander Hill with Loki, Artemis and the people under their control, Barton said in a neutral tone "Need these vehicles."

Puzzled by two of the people, she didn't know and how cold, the group of people seem to be, Hill asked "Who are they?"

Without pausing to get the truck for Loki and Artemis, Barton said "He didn't tell me."

Turning around in order to get her radio to check with Nick as nothing seem right about this and they were acting too suspiciously. Before she could ask Fury, he came over the radio and with shortness of breath, said "Hill, do you copy? Barton is…"

Realising what had happened, Hill drew her pistol in order to stop the people leaving. However she was forced to go to cover as Barton had had the same feeling and was not willing to delayed by Hill. Driving away with the others, Hill looked on in annoyment at what had happened.

Not getting a reply, Fury with a yell into the radio while leaving as quickly as possible, said "They've got the Tesseract! Track it down!"

Hearing Fury's order, Hill leaped into another truck and started to follow after the rogue group.

* * *

Despite the best efforts of SHIELD agents along with Hill and Fury, the 'Gods' Loki and Artemis had managed to escape justice.

"Director? Director Fury, do you copy?" Agent Coulson's voice came over the radio.

"The Tesseract is with the hostile force." Fury reported after recovering from his helo crash. "I have men down here, Hill?" Agent Hill climbed out of her jeep which had been crushed by a collapsed tunnel.

"A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors," she replied.

Fury sighed as he looked around.

"Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that brief case." He ordered.

"Roger that," Hill replied.

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level Seven priority. As of right now, we are at war."

A few seconds passed before Coulson responded.

"What do we do?" he asked. Fury looked up to the sky in thought. An inkling of hope came across his face.

"Activate the Avengers Initiative." He ordered with a smile on his face. "And start to gather the Wonders."


End file.
